


Honesty Hour

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Everyone's alive, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Scott is a Good Friend, but no actual sex, discussing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So explain it to me. I’m not trying to be an asshole, Stiles, and it’s not my idea of fun asking about your sex life at all, and especially not you and Peter.<br/>But your friends are worried about you.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. We’ll talk. Honesty hour. I’ll answer your questions and you answer mine. Nothing’s off limits. Tit for tat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Hour

 

“What, Scott?”

“What? I didn’t say anything,” Scott replies, glancing at Stiles, who’s staring at him from the driver’s seat.

“You have that look on your face you get when you want to have a serious talk. No need to be a wolf, dude, I’ve known you forever. What’s up?”

“Yeah, I guess I do want to talk with you about something,” Scott replies and smiles nervously at his friend.

“Is it about you and Isaac and Allison?” Stiles asks, trying unsuccessfully to keep a huge grin off his face. “Cause I am totally okay with that, not at all judgmental, but really curious!”

“Ew, no, Stiles!” Scott snorts out a breath and leans over and tugs at the collar of Stiles’ sweater. “It’s about this.”

Stiles jerks away covering his neck and exposed shoulder which show bruises of various colors and levels of healing, along with a few scratches. “Dude, not cool! I’m fine, so let’s just drop it, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay, Stiles. I’ll never see what you see in Peter, but I try to be okay with it because you’re obviously head over heels for him, but when I see you all banged up…”

“I’m 21 years old, Scott, and we’ve been together for a couple of years. Do you think I’d stay with him if he was really hurting me? He’s not the guy everyone thinks he is,” Stiles exclaims and turns to focus on his driving. “And if you think I’d stay with someone who was hurting me…you know I’m not that guy.”

“So explain it to me. I’m not trying to be an asshole, Stiles, but we were talking and I got elected to talk with you about it. And it’s not my idea of fun asking about your sex life at all, and especially not you and Peter.” Scott shakes his head and quietly says, “But your friends are worried about you.”

“Okay, fine,” Stiles nods and looks around and then points to a shopping center on their right. “We’ll park and we’ll talk. Honesty hour. I’ll answer your questions and you answer mine. Nothing’s off limits. Tit for tat.”

“Fine,” Scott says, pointing to a parking space under a tree.

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Scott says and stares at Stiles and his jaw does that thing that says he wants to talk, but doesn’t know how to start. “I’m not enjoying this, you know. I lost and so I have to discuss this with you, but everyone’s worried, Stiles.”

“Who’s everyone and why aren’t people willing to give me the benefit of the doubt?”

Scott takes a couple of breaths, looking out the window. “Everyone is everyone. You could have been here talking with Derek or Erica, would you prefer that? Or talking with Boyd? And we want to give you the benefit of the doubt, but some days you look like you’re… kind of banged up, how’s that?”

“Peter doesn’t do anything bad to me. He’s good to me and we…” Stiles takes a breath and looks out the window, watching people going to and from their cars. “Okay. We like sex that’s kinda rough, we both do. Both of us. But he doesn’t do anything I don’t want him to. And he’s always very careful that he doesn’t hurt me.”

“Really? Because you know he’s always going to be stronger than you are. And Isaac saw him putting his hand on your hip, pulling out pain. He’s done that a couple of times.

Stiles turns and looks at his friend, jaw dropped. “Yeah, sometimes I hurt, Scott. No magic werewolf healing powers, remember? And remember the faerie who threw me into a tree in senior year? Or the omega who tossed me down the ravine? Occasionally, stuff hurts. And Peter can tell and he helps.”

Scott looks away from Stiles, feeling guilty for only a second. “So all the bruising and scratches are from what? Truth, Stiles.”

“My turn first. You and Allison and Isaac? So you guys are together like a couple or whatever?”

“We’re not a couple, because there’s three of us. It’s called polyamorous. Isaac’s looked it up and found out how it can work and stuff.” He shrugs and glances at Stiles, looking a little pink. “It works. It works for us.”

“Good for you guys,” Stiles says nodding and smiling at his friend, risking giving him a punch to the shoulder. “I kind of thought you were all together by the way you guys act. And Peter says he can smell you all on each other. Which, ew, still think that whole smelling thing is a little intrusive.”

“When Peter does it, it is. So…back to you and bruises and rough sex.” Scott’s nose is kind of squinched up and he looks like he’d rather be talking about anything else. “He like, what, ties you up or something?”

Stiles sits quietly and chews his lower lip before answering. “Sometimes, not always. Or he’ll tell me not to move and I won’t. I like to be dominated sometimes, just in bed. When we’re not in bed, it’s not like that, but in bed, yeah.” He keeps his head down and doesn’t look at Scott when he says, “You probably think it’s weird and freaky and you’re uncomfortable and you hate me now, huh?”

“No, Stiles, no,” Scott replies and gently turns his friend’s face towards him. “I could never hate you, you know that. You’re like my brother. I may not understand all of this, but as long as you’re safe and happy, it’ll work out.  But safe and happy.”

Stiles rubs his hands through his hair and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I just have something in my eye,” he says, wiping his face. “So there’s that, and we get a little rough and you know, bruises happen. But really my neck is mostly love bites. What is it with you guys and necks anyway?”

“They’re nice, they smell good.” Scott shrugs as though it’s normal, and to him it is. “So when you’re rough, you’re still careful, right? I mean, he remembers you’re human and breakable?”

“Yes, Scott, he knows I’m a delicate little flower, thanks. So is it always the three of you or sometimes just two of you or what? And Isaac? When did you become bi?”

“Maybe I do hate you,” Scott replies and grins so Stiles knows he’s kidding. “Umm, sometimes it’s all three and sometimes it’s two of us. We were trying not to do two too often in case anyone got jealous, but no one does, you know? When two of us have been together, just doing whatever, we end up missing the third person. And I guess, I’m bi because of Isaac.”

“Hey, I’m glad for you guys and I’m certainly not one to say what’s weird. If it works, good for you guys. I mean, I can see that Isaac is aesthetically pleasing, just not my type. Is there any food in here?” Stiles leans over and opens the glove compartment and pulls out a pack of Reese’s Pieces. “Not as good as M&Ms, but these’ll do.”

Scott smiles and holds out a hand for Stiles to pour a few for him. “Isaac likes them. I guess I do stash them everywhere, but I didn’t know I had them in the jeep.”

“Oh, that’s frigging adorable! You might be the cutest boyfriend ever!”

“Shut up. So you and Peter do the safe, sane and consensual thing?” Scott eats a couple more candies and rolls his eyes at Stiles’ surprised expression. “What? I can read. You’re not the only one who can google something.”

Stiles smirks back at him replying, “Allison told you that, right? Ummm.”  He pauses and scruffs his hair again, thinking how to explain. “We’re definitely consensual and we have safe words, but probably risk-aware is more fitting. Cause he’s a werewolf you know? And sane is still open for debate.”

“Not sure if I’m glad you have safe words or if I’m concerned that you need them. And notice how I don’t comment on if you’re both sane.”

“Thanks for not commenting.  You guys don’t have safe words? I mean Allison probably doesn’t take wolfsbane to bed in case you guys get out of hand. Or does she?”

“No, of course not!” Scott exclaims, looking horrified. “I mean, we do this red-yellow-green thing that she read about, you know? Not that there’s anything that really might be dangerous, except the whole wolf thing and the moon.” He shrugs and grabs the bag of candy from Stiles shoving some in his mouth as though that’ll stop Stiles from asking more questions. “So you used your safeword and he stopped?”

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles says, and falls silent. Scott sits quietly watching him, waiting for him to continue. “One time, I don’t know why, but I got a little freaked out because it’s Peter, you know, and I know what people think about him and I know he’s not like what everyone thinks, at least not with me.” He leans his head back and shuts his eyes, breathing slowly before he continues. “So I started to think that maybe he wouldn’t stop if I said to and kind of panicked. He always watches me and he knew something was off and the minute I said my safeword, he stopped and asked me what was wrong and just held me and stuff. Got me a glass of water.” Stiles shrugs, “The right stuff, I guess. I haven’t doubted him after that.”

“Hmm. I just wish you didn’t always look so banged up,” Scott says unhappily.

“I’m human, I told you I bruise. Usually he tries not to bruise me where it’ll show, but sometimes it happens.” Stiles grins evilly and asks, “Spit or swallow?”

“God, Stiles!” He puts his head on the dashboard for a minute and then looks sideways at his friend. “Both? Kind of depends, I guess.”

Stiles nods merrily. “Sure, yeah. So do all you guys all like playing with it? What’s that about? And huge puddles of it?  I swear we should sleep on rubber sheets.”

“Nuh uh, my turn and that might be TMI. So he’s done other things you haven’t liked? And you stopped him?”

“Shit, you’re persistent. Like a dog with a bone,” Stiles smirks.

Scott isn’t smiling, he’s looking as stern as he possibly can. “Dog jokes won’t get you out of answering. You don’t like something and he stops? You talk about it?”

“Yeah, we talk about things before hand and during and after. I told you, I’m not stupid, just a little kinky, I guess.” He reaches over and puts a hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m not lying, you know that. I feel completely safe with Peter. And there was one time when we were doing stuff that’s probably TMI again and he said something and it got weird and I said stop and he stopped. And we talked about what happened and… it was okay.”

Scott looks at his friend, brows drawn together. “What did he say? I think that pisses me off as much as the bruises.”

He shakes his head. “Just…stuff that I don’t want to talk about and you probably don’t want to hear about. I like being dominated, but I don’t want to be humiliated. And he kind of crossed that line, which we hadn’t talked about and I didn’t know there was a line, but there was and he crossed it without knowing there was a line. But we talked about it, and now it’s cool.” Stiles shakes his head again. “So I’m taking a pass on details. We each get one free pass, new rule.”

“Okay. I probably don’t want to know the details anyway. Really, Stiles, it’s just that everyone was concerned that you were being, liked, strangled or something.”

Stiles sits quietly, not looking at Scott for a long minute. “Not strangled, not at all. We like a little bit of breath control and it’s totally safe because Peter can absolutely hear my breathing and my heart beat at all times. And he’s said it’s no fun fucking a dead person, so he’s really careful. Which, by the way, he doesn’t know that for a fact, I asked.”

“Stiles, I feel like I’m learning more and more things that I don’t want to know!”

He shrugs and eats a couple of candies. “Well, you shouldn’t have asked. So I think it’s my turn? Okay. Do you and Isaac take turns who gets to fuck who or is it usually one or the other?”

Scott covers his eyes and whines, “God, Stiles! I’m gonna use my pass.”

“Okay, Scotty, don’t worry, I got another one for you,” Stiles replies and wags his eyebrows.

“I hate you, have I said that? You’re evil, and you weren’t this evil before you started sleeping with Peter.” He huffs a sigh and says, “Sometimes we switch, but usually Isaac bottoms. I think he’d like to switch more, but…”

“Hmm,” Stiles replies thoughtfully. “Do you not like getting fucked or do you not like not being the one doing the fucking?”

“Huh? I don’t know – what’s the difference?” Scott asks, confusion apparent on his face.

“Well it’s a big difference, Scott. Do you not like the feeling of having a dick in your ass or do you not like it when you’re not the one who’s supposed to be in control?”

“Umm? I don’t know. Is it too late to use this for my free pass?”

Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes, Hale-style. “Yes, it’s too late and this is a good conversation for you, you need to know this stuff. Okay, so Peter likes to be in control all the time, which I’m totally behind, right? And sometimes he’ll just hold me down on the bed and ride me. Believe me, Peter’s still in complete control the whole time, even though he’s on my dick. Maybe that’s something you and Isaac can try, so Isaac can feel like he’s fucking you and you can feel in control. Minus some of the bondage stuff.”

“Maybe. Possibly. Definitely without the bondage stuff. No offense,” Scott says, smiling.

“None taken.”

“I don’t have any more questions,” Scott says, shrugging and eating the last of the candies. “I’ll tell everyone that we talked and you’re okay. But I get to ask again, if I need to or if you seem like you’re really hurting. I don’t need to tell them what we talked about, just that you’re good. And you can talk to me anytime you want to. I promise, no judgments.  Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for asking, I guess. And back at you if you want to talk.”

“Any more questions?” Scott asks, looking worried.

“Nope. I lied. You could have passed on that last question,” Stiles grins. “And I won’t tell Peter details, although I think he kind of suspects most of it.”

Scott puts his seat belt back on and shoves the empty wrapper back in the glove box. “I find out you told Peter and I’ll totally make you talk with Erica. She volunteered, you know.”

Stiles starts the car and backs out of their parking space. “You’re actually much more vicious than Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying this is how all relationships do or should work, this is just a fic about these guys. 
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr, I'm rebakitt3n.


End file.
